This invention relates to a flim removing composition suitable for a wide variety of paint films.
This invention also relates to a process for removing paint films.
Heretofore there have been proposed many removing compositions used to remove paint films and the like. And, the film removing compositions comprising, as a major solvent, halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride, are used most widely as excellent removing composition because of their excellent ability to penetrate into, dissolve and swell the paint films.
For instance, a methylene chloride film removing composition is prepared from a major amount of methylene chloride and a relatively small amount each of cosolvent such as methanol, a removing promoter such as the amines, an evaporation retarder such as paraffin wax, and a viscosity increasing agent such as methyl cellulose, and is stored in a can or bottle. The removing composition is applied to a film to be removed by brushing, spraying and the like, and allowed to stand for a while, and then the resulting swollen film is scraped off with a trowel or scraper, and the surface from which the film has been removed is washed with water to remove the strain of paraffin wax. Thus, this removing operation cannot always be considered convenient, and there are many disadvantages in the operation that, when the film is scrapped off with a trowel or the like, the remaining methylene chloride or the like stick to the fingers and give the skin an irritation (painful itch) and cause the skin to chap.
Accordingly, it will be highly evaluated to obtain a film removing composition to eliminate the troubles inherent in the conventional film removing compositions.